


Fantasy Out of Sight

by MellieD9



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellieD9/pseuds/MellieD9
Summary: Kurt gives Diane her fantasy





	Fantasy Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerosmiley219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/gifts).



> For my girl Aerosmiley219 for her birthday.  
> Unfortunately, due to time constraints, I didn't get to go into as much detail as I'd like, but you can fill in any missing blanks you think are there.

As the silk scarf covered her eyes, Diane let out a tentative whisper. “Kurt, what are you doing?”

“Making one of your fantasies come true.” He whispered in her ear. His breath hot against her neck.

Diane felt his hands turn her around so that she was facing him. The glass top of her desk was pushing against her bottom. Being deprived of sight was definitely one of her fantasies, but she was a bit tentative about making love in the office. Sure, it was late at night, and they were probably alone, but she couldn’t be 100% sure of that. She felt his hands undoing the buttons of her blouse. She smirked at him as his hands brushed against her breasts. Without being able to see, she began grabbing for his belt buckle. He batted her hands away, demonstrating his dominance tonight. Her fantasy, his schedule. As her blouse opened, she felt the cool crisp air of her office on her rapidly heating skin. Then his lips and his mustache peppering her skin with kisses, goose bumps erupting all over her newly exposed skin. Kurt pulled her to him as his lips continued south. 

She felt his hands fumbling with the zipper of her skirt. The whoosh the skirt made as it fell to the floor couldn’t be heard, as all she could hear was her blood rushing through her ears. He helped her step out of it, then she heard the zipper as it hit something somewhere behind her. He must be anxious. She was pulled from her musings as she felt his hands on her ass, pulling and tugging at her hose, his hands massaging her legs as he pulled down.

“Give me your hands.” Was the only thing she heard as she felt his hands grab hers. She couldn’t quite tell where he was leading her. She spent hours in her office each day, and for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out exactly which way he was directing her. The couch? No, too low. Something bumped against her ass and it wasn’t Kurt. Her desk? It felt solid, but there was definitely fabric beneath her. He pushed her slightly, perching her on something.

“Lay back” She did as he commanded. Her lower half was against fabric, her back was against cool glass. Her skirt! It must’ve landed on her desk. His hands began wandering all over her body. A caress to her right breast, his hand against her cheek, his jean clad lower half just out of her reach. His mustache tickled as it made it’s way down her body. His teeth, nibbling her breasts through the fabric of her bra. His fingers were massaging her through her panties, teasing her clit. His mouth joined his fingers at her apex, pushing them aside, giving his tongue ample room to work.

“Mmmm, yes Kurt.” She purred as he licked her. One finger dipped inside of her then hastily made its way back out. Teasing her, he repeated the motion. Then, two fingers and a strong sucking to her clit made her grind against his face. She didn’t need to be able to see to know that her husband was enjoying himself. He always enjoyed going down on her, and she never had complaints. His fingers began pumping her, then another was added, filling her, stretching her. His tongue danced across her clit sending tendrils of flame through her body. Just as she was about to cum, he stopped. 

He removed his fingers as her panties covered her again. He placed a kiss on the satin as she felt him stand up.

“Kurt, my fantasy isn’t exactly coming true here. Why aren’t you fucking me yet?” She was getting impatient. She used her elbows to slightly pull herself up. She couldn’t shoot daggers with her eyes, but she’d be damned if she was going to let him leave her on the precipice. 

“And which fantasy is that?” She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“The one where you fuck me on my desk until we break it like we did the headboard our first night!”

His hand was on her midriff caressing her. Never quite reaching her breasts, and certainly not removing her bra.

“That’s not the fantasy I’m giving you tonight.” His voice rumbled in the quiet room.

“Obviously.”

“So, what’s your next guess?” His hands slipped down to her panties, caressing her upper thighs as he played with the elastic. Again with the teasing.

“The one where my staff stare in awe as you fuck me to oblivion?” She raised her lower body, trying to encourage him in removing her underwear. “I hate to break it to you cowboy, but the office is pretty vacant this time of night.”

“Think deeper, darker. The one fantasy you’d never confess and yet somehow I know it.” She felt her panties being pulled down her body.

She panted as she heard him unbuckle his belt, then heard his zipper being lowered. His belt clanged against the table as he lowered his pants.

“The one where…” and then she heard something unexpected. Her office door shutting and the blinds being drawn. Then, realization dawned on her. Another zipper being lowered, this time behind her head. “oh god.” She groaned. She understood why she was blindfolded now. 

“Say it Diane” Kurt practically growled at her. A kiss to her inner thigh encouraged her on.

“The one where…you watch… as Will has his way with me?” She asked sheepishly.

“Almost, Diane.” This time it wasn’t her husband’s voice, but her partner’s. Hands were on her shoulders holding her down against her desk. Other hands were on her legs, spreading them wider. Fingers dipping inside of her, stimulating her again. Lips touched hers, a tongue darted in, caressing her tongue. Then, a tongue touched her lower lips, mimicking the one in her mouth. 

“Open your mouth.” Kurt’s voice reverberated through her. 

She did as she was told and felt a cock push into her mouth. 

“Suck it.” Kurt’s voice again, but it wasn’t above her, it was at her feet. That meant this was Will’s cock in her mouth. She moaned at the realization. Her mouth watered. He was thick and long, and he began thrusting into her mouth. She sucked and licked, enjoying the hell out of it. Her very own partner popsicle. 

She felt fingers, pinching her nipples through her bra. Hands, spreading her as…oh god…Kurt entered her as Will pulled back. One long thrust and her husband was balls deep into her. She breathed heavily through her nose. The fingers pinching her nipples began tugging at her bra, pulling it up. 

Teeth began nibbling her, pulling her nipples into pebbled peaks. A hard thrust from her husband, then a parry. A thrust from Will. Thrust, parry, thrust, parry. A few successive thrusts from will and then, suddenly he pulled out of her mouth. Her husband started pounding into her, jackhammering her, but it was a hard bite to her left breast sent her over the edge. She screamed in ecstasy. Her husband held still, riding the waves of her orgasm. As her quivering began to cease, she felt him pull out. He pulled her towards him as Will began lifting her back off of her desk. Although her legs were jelly, she felt hands turning her, bending her over her desk. She pushed her rear into the air, not caring how needy she looked. Fingers unclasped her bra. The cool glass desk sending icy tendrils through her nipples. 

She felt fingers on her butt, spreading her cheeks as she felt someone’s cock pushing into her. A hard deep thrust. She was pushed hard against the desk, sending her forward over the front edge. It was a long cock, but not as thick as her husband’s. Must be Will. She opened her mouth to pant in joy, but someone’s cock thrust into her open mouth. Ah, Kurt! She began bobbing onto the appendage. With every thrust from the man behind her, she went down on the cock in front of her. 

She felt so sinfully delicious. Her husband had given her the fantasy she’d never said. Being deliciously fucked by two men at once. And it wasn’t just any man. It was Will Gardner, her law partner, business partner, sparring partner, and now a fucking partner. 

The man pounding into her pussy began playing with her asshole. She was a little shocked that Will would try to go for anal on their first time together. But maybe if it was a once off, swing for the fences or go home. First a wet finger, gently teasing its way into her. Pushing past her sphincter, opening her up. Did he really mean to…?

The dick in her mouth pulled out, she whimpered at the loss. “I’m not going to last much longer.” Will said behind her. His pounding continued, but he gave her ass a slap.

“Neither is she.” Kurt said, also from behind her. Wait, wasn’t he in front of her?

Hands pulled her up, and turned her, away from her desk. It felt like hands beneath her were coaxing her to kneel on the carpet. She followed their urging, and felt one of her two lovers below her. She was so turned on, she could feel her desire dripping down her legs. Blindly, she straddled the man beneath her, feeling him guide himself into her pussy. She began to gyrate on him, trying to bring herself to a quick orgasmic release. But the hands of the man beneath her slowed her movements and instead pulled her down onto him. 

She felt the hair of his chest caress her nipples as she laid upon him. Lips kissing her hair, right above her ear. She felt a hot breath on her ass. Then a hot tongue, probing her hole, giving lubricant to it’s intended destination. Wet fingers, again inserting themselves into her, then a tongue inside her. The head and tongue wiggled side to side, really getting into her ass.

Her husband whispered into her ear, “which fantasy am I giving you Diane?”

The mouth pulled away from her asshole. She felt his cock trying to inch its way inside her. A small thrust, and the head of his cock made its way into her. Parry, and another thrust, and he got about halfway into her. Pulled back, pushed in, pulled back pushed in, pulled back and suddenly she felt his balls against her ass cheeks.

Her husband began moving in time with Will, who had begun fucking her ass.

A growl “which fantasy Diane?”

She couldn’t answer. Her husband beneath her, her partner behind her. “The one where…”

“The one where you’re filled to the brim with cock?” he asked.

She gasped in surprise. And as soon as her mouth opened, hands grabbed her head. Holding her still as the men fucked her. Then, a third cock made its presence known, shoving his way into her opened mouth. The cock in her mouth fucked her quickly. She couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t as big as her husband, or Will, but it definitely had some girth to it. The man behind her picked up the same rhythm, fucking her quickly. Her husband held her for dear life, grinding into her as much as possible. All of her holes, filled with delicious cock. All hard, all thrusting, all for her. And suddenly it was all too much. She came with such ferociousness that her internal muscles clamped down hard onto her husband’s cock. She tried to scream, but it came out as a muffled gurgle around the cock in her mouth. Kurt yelled at the vise like grip. He held her hips as he quickly pounded up into her, unloading himself with hot spurts. She could feel the cock in her ass begin to piston in and out of her as his hot cum shot up her bowels. 

The cock in her mouth was the only one who didn’t cum. It continued fucking at a frantic pace. She couldn’t breathe, she needed air. Finally, he pulled out. And began squirting his seed all over her back. She felt the liquid squirt all over her. And then hands rubbing it in. Her husband’s hands caressing her back.

Then Kurt’s soft whisper “Hey, time to get up.”

Slightly disoriented she replied. “Hmmmm”

Her husband was standing over her “C’mon. Let’s go back to the house. I caught dinner.”

Diane blinked herself back into reality. She’d fallen asleep on the boat while her husband fished. They’d been exploring their desires and fantasies all weekend, indulging in many of them. It was a dream, a happy, blissful dream, but a dream none the less. Their fantasy fulfilled weekend must’ve been what caused her to dream of her dark fantasy. She hadn’t exactly told Kurt of this particular fantasy…maybe it was time?

**Author's Note:**

> The story is Diane’s dream while she falls asleep on the boat in chapter 10 of Aerosmiley219’s story “The to do list”. Happy birthday dearie! Her story can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465414?view_full_work=true


End file.
